Despedidas
by Kerstin Nathalie Hennig
Summary: Mi versión del capítulo "Despedidas" del primer libro, con un personaje nuevo. Lo escribí hace unos años, puede que no esté tan genial, pero quería compartirlo con ustedes.


**DESPEDIDAS**

Charlie me esperaba levantado y con todas las luces de la casa encendidas. Me quedé con la mente en blanco mientras pensaba en algo para que me dejara marcharme. No iba a resultar agradable. Edward aparcó despacio junto al bordillo, a bastante distancia detrás de mi automóvil. Los tres estaban sumamente alertas, sentados muy erguidos en sus asientos; escuchaban cada sonido del bosque, escrutaban cada sombra, captaban cada olor, todo en busca de cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lugar. El motor se paró y me quedé sentada, inmóvil, mientras continuaban a la escucha.

(...) (En casa de los Cullen)

—Lo siento —contestó—. Ya me temí, cuando su chico la defendió, que se desencadenaría esta situación.

— ¿Puedes detenerle?

Laurent sacudió la cabeza.

—Una vez que ha comenzado, nada puede detener a James.

—Nosotros lo haremos —prometió Emmett, y no cabía duda de a qué se refería.

—No podrán con él. No he visto nada semejante en los últimos trescientos años. Es absolutamente letal, por eso me uní a su aquelarre.

Su aquelarre, pensé; entonces, estaba claro. La exhibición de liderazgo en el prado había sido solamente una pantomima.

Laurent seguía sacudiendo la cabeza. Me miró, perplejo, y luego nuevamente a Carlisle.

— ¿Estás convencido de que merece la pena?

El rugido airado de Edward llenó la habitación y Laurent se encogió. Carlisle miró a Laurent con gesto grave.

—Me temo que tendrás que escoger.

Laurent lo entendió y meditó durante unos instantes. Sus ojos se detuvieron en cada

rostro y finalmente recorrieron la rutilante habitación.

—Me intriga la forma de vida que habéis construido, pero no quiero quedarme atrapado aquí dentro. No siento enemistad hacia ninguno de vosotros, pero no actuaré contra James. Creo que me marcharé al norte, donde está el clan de Denali —dudó un momento—. No subestiméis a James. Tiene una mente brillante y unos sentidos inigualables. Se siente tan cómodo como vosotros en el mundo de los hombres y no os atacará de frente... Lamento lo que se ha desencadenado aquí. Lo siento de veras —inclinó la cabeza, pero me lanzó otra mirada incrédula.

—Ve en paz —fue la respuesta formal de Carlisle.

Laurent echó otra larga mirada alrededor y entonces se apresuró hacia la puerta.

El silencio duró menos de un minuto. Grité al ver una melena pelirroja meciéndose en la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella? —se preocupó Edward.

—¿Nadie lo ha notado? —balbuceé. Con un dedo tembloroso la señalé. Para mi sorpresa, ella se dio vuelta y me hablo con una hermosa y amable voz.

—Oh, Bella, lo lamento mucho. Creíste que era Victoria, ¿no es cierto?

—Lo lamento —me disculpé. No era Victoria. Era hermosa, su rostro era amable. Pálida, como todos los vampiros, pero con pequeñas pecas esparcidas por toda la cara, más notorias alrededor de la nariz. Sus ojos, en vez de ser rojos como los de esa horrible mujer vampiro, eran dorados, con largas pestañas y finas cejas. Podría haber sido compañera de portada de trajes de baño de Rosalie, y aún así la rubia no la hubiera opacado. Claro que ésta tenía el cuerpo más majestuoso, glorioso y agraciado del mundo, pero esta pelirroja no tenía mucho que envidiarle.

—Ella es Janice, Janice Cullen —la presentó Emmett.

—¿Otro Cullen? —al instante me di cuenta de que quedó horrible, pero a ella no pareció molestarle mi comentario.

—Desde que me volví vegetariana no estoy con estos locos —dijo, entre risas—. Hace tres años me transformó un vampiro. No importa mucho la historia ahora, pero te la puedo contar después.

—Vale —le respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa, seguramente no tan hermosa como la suya.

Hubo un silencio en el que Edward y Janice se miraban de forma sostenida. Seguramente, él leía su mente para saber qué le quería decir. La quietud, igualmente, no tardó mucho en romperse.

— ¿A qué distancia se encuentra? —Carlisle miró a Edward.

Esme ya estaba en movimiento, tocó con la mano un control invisible que había en la pared y con un chirrido, unos grandes postigos metálicos comenzaron a sellar la pared de cristal. Me quedé boquiabierta.

—Está a unos cinco kilómetros pasando el río, dando vueltas por los alrededores para reunirse con la mujer.

— ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Lo alejaremos de aquí para que Jasper y Alice se la puedan llevar al sur.

— ¿Y luego?

El tono de Edward era mortífero.

—Le daremos caza en cuanto Bella esté fuera de aquí.

—Supongo que no hay otra opción —admitió Carlisle con el rostro sombrío.

Edward se volvió hacia Rosalie.

—Súbela arriba e intercambiad vuestras ropas —le ordenó, y ella le devolvió la mirada, furibunda e incrédula.

— ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Qué es ella para mí? Nada, salvo una amenaza, un peligro que tú has buscado y que tenemos que sufrir todos.

Me acobardó el veneno que destilaban sus palabras.

—Rosa... —murmuró Emmett, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Ella se la sacó de encima con una sacudida. Sin embargo, yo fijaba en Edward toda mi atención; conociendo su temperamento, me preocupaba su reacción. Pero me sorprendió. Apartó la mirada de Rosalie como si no hubiera dicho nada, como si no existiera.

— ¿Janice? —preguntó con calma.

—Claro, Edward —murmuró ella con una sonrisa.

Janice estuvo a mi lado en menos de lo que dura un latido, y me alzó en brazos sin esfuerzo. Se lanzó escaleras arriba antes de que yo empezara a jadear del susto.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunté sin aliento cuando me soltó en una habitación oscura en algún lugar del segundo piso.

—Intentaremos confundir el olor —pude oír como caían sus ropas al suelo—. No durará mucho, pero ayudará a que puedas huir. Lo despistará.

—No creo que me las pueda poner... —dudé, pero ella empezó a quitarme la blusa con brusquedad. Rápidamente, me quité yo sola los vaqueros. Me tendió lo que parecía ser una musculosa y luché por meter los brazos en los huecos correctos. Tan pronto como lo conseguí, ella me entregó su pantalón.

Tuvimos un problema con la ropa. Tiré de su pantalón pero no conseguí ponérmelo bien, era demasiado largo, por lo que Janice les hizo un montón de dobladillos hasta que pude ver mis pies. Su musculosa me quedaba un poco holgada, por lo que tuvimos que agregarle relleno a mi sostén para que no me quedara como una bolsa. Ella ya se había puesto mis ropas, y, como ella no necesitaba relleno en su sostén rebosante, mi blusa le quedaba corta y le dejaba el ombligo descubierto. Y mis vaqueros le llegaban hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas. En conclusión, por más que la ropa le quedara chica a Janice, todo le sentaba genial. Me llevó hacia las escaleras donde aguardaba Alice con un pequeño bolso de piel en la mano. Me tomaron cada una de un codo y me llevaron en volandas hasta el tramo de las escaleras.

—¿Qué se hicieron? —preguntó Emmett entre risas—. Janice, parece que tienes calor. ¿Te vas a pescar, que estás así vestida?

—Bella, ¿qué…? —preguntó Edward muy bajo, tanto que sólo yo lo escuché. Estaba algo bizco.

—Es relleno —le expliqué solamente moviendo los labios.

—Ah. Supuse que te quedaría grande la musculosa de Janice.

Intenté enojarme, pero no pude.

—Un problema de talles —le dijo ella a Emmett. Le agradecí por no seguir con el problema.

Parecía como si todo se hubiera resuelto en el salón durante nuestra ausencia. Edward y Emmett estaban preparados para irse, este último llevaba una mochila de aspecto pesado sobre el hombro. Carlisle le tendió un objeto pequeño a Esme, luego se volvió y le dio otro igual a Alice; era un pequeño móvil plateado.

—Janice, Esme y Rosalie se llevarán tu coche, Bella —me dijo al pasar a mi lado. Asentí, mirando con recelo a Rosalie, que contemplaba a Carlisle con expresión resentida.

—Alice, Jasper, llevaos el Mercedes. En el sur vais a necesitar ventanillas con cristales tintados.

Ellos asintieron también.

—Nosotros nos llevaremos el Jeep.

Me sorprendió verificar que Carlisle pretendía acompañar a Edward. Me di cuenta de pronto, con una punzada de miedo, que estaban reuniendo la partida de caza.

—Alice —preguntó Carlisle—, ¿morderán el cebo?

Todos miramos a Alice, que cerró los ojos y permaneció increíblemente inmóvil.

Finalmente, los abrió y dijo con voz segura:

—El te perseguirá y la mujer seguirá al monovolumen. Debemos salir justo detrás.

—Vámonos —ordenó Carlisle, y empezó a andar hacia la cocina.

Edward se acercó a mí enseguida. Me envolvió en su abrazo férreo, apretándome contra él. No parecía consciente de que su familia le observaba cuando acercó mi rostro al suyo, despegándome los pies del suelo. Durante un breve segundo posó sus labios helados y duros sobre los míos y me dejó en el suelo sin dejar de sujetarme el rostro; sus espléndidos ojos ardían en los míos, pero, curiosamente, se volvieron inexpresivos y apagados conforme se daba la vuelta.

Entonces, se marcharon. Las demás nos quedamos allí de pie, los cuatro desviaron la mirada mientras las lágrimas corrían en silencio por mi cara. El silencio parecía no acabarse nunca hasta que el teléfono de Esme vibró en su mano; lo puso sobre su oreja con la velocidad de un rayo.

—Ahora —dijo. Rosalie acechaba la puerta frontal sin dirigir ni una sola mirada en mi dirección, pero Esme me acarició la mejilla al pasar a mi lado.

—Cuídate.

Janice se dio la vuelta y de su cabello rojo se desprendió un hermoso aroma a durazno. Me miró con su hermosa y amable cara.

—Todo saldrá bien, Bella, sólo preocúpate por ti.

Me dio un abrazo y eso me tranquilizó. Sonrió y salió rápida por la puerta, cerrándola a su paso.

El susurro de Janice y su aroma quedaron flotando en la habitación mientras ellas se deslizaban al exterior. Oí el ensordecedor arranque del monovolumen y luego cómo el ruido del motor se desvanecía en la noche.

Jasper y Alice esperaron. Alice pareció llevarse el móvil al oído antes de que sonara.

—Edward dice que la mujer está siguiendo a Janice. Ha funcionado. Voy a por el coche.

Se desvaneció en las sombras por el mismo lugar que se había ido Edward. Jasper y yo nos miramos el uno al otro. Anduvo a mi lado a lo largo de todo vestíbulo... vigilante.

—Te equivocas, ya lo sabes —dijo con calma.

— ¿Qué? —tragué saliva.

—Sé lo que sientes en estos momentos, y tú sí lo mereces.

—No. Janice acaba de conocerme y está pasando un grave peligro para intentar salvarme —murmuré entre dientes—. Si les pasa algo, será por nada.

—Te equivocas —repitió él, sonriéndome con amabilidad.

No oí nada, pero en ese momento Alice apareció por la puerta frontal y me tendió los brazos.

— ¿Puedo? —me preguntó.

—Eres la primera que me pide permiso —sonreí irónicamente.

Me tomó en sus esbeltos brazos con la misma facilidad que Emmett, protegiéndome con su cuerpo y entonces salimos precipitadamente de la casa, cuyas luces siguieron brillando a nuestras espaldas.

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Me encantaría que comentaran para hacerme saber si les gustó o no, o que cambiarían (de forma amable, por favor). Tengan en cuenta que lo escribí hace casi cuatro años, basándome casi completamente en el libro de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Espero saber pronto sobre ustedes.**

**Saludos,**

**Kerstin Nathalie Hennig.**


End file.
